Salvación
by Eriminmin
Summary: Viñetas para el Femslash February (Febrero Femslash). Tratan sobre la relación de Ren Amamiya y Goro Akechi, algunas ubicadas durante el transcurso del juego, otras, después.
1. Zapatos

Disclaimer: Persona 5 pertenece a Atlus.

Comentarios: Historia basada en el tema "cordón", del día 8 de "February 2018 Prompt Set". Además, decidí intentar seguir la idea de "Femslash February" y hacer algo de yuri, así que... aquí está. Respecto a los nombres, ya que Ren sirve para hombre y mujer, Ren seguirá siendo Ren.

* * *

Sus encuentros eran aleatorios, en distintos lugares de Tokyo, y a pesar de que sus conversaciones jamás eran sobre lo "normal", ciertamente su último encuentro había sido algo diferente.

Ambas estaban en el subterráneo. Akechi acababa de acercarse a ella para saludarla y fue ahí, frente a muchas personas, en donde le indicó que los cordones de uno de sus zapatos estaban sueltos.

—Oh, muchas gracias por decírmelo —dijo sonriente la detective.

—No es nada —respondió la joven, con la cabeza gacha y observándola en silencio.

—Cuando llegue al instituto lo arreglaré —continuó Akechi—, pues si me agacho aquí, frente a todos podría ser algo incómodo.

—Claro.

Akechi siguió hablando y hablando sobre algo que Ren no prestó la suficiente atención pues los cordones de la joven frente a ella seguían desamarrados.

Ella no se consideraba una persona obsesiva, para nada, pero pequeños detalles la molestaban a veces, y éste era el caso. Pensaba en un futuro imaginario en donde la prestigiosa estudiante tropezaría y caería, avergonzándose frente a todos, o donde sus cordones se enredarían en algún mecanismo, acabando en un escenario no muy grato para nadie. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando borrar la imagen que se hizo, por su propia salud mental.

—...siguen hablando sobre los Ladrones Fantasmas, ¿qué opinas...?

—¿No te vas a abrochar el zapato? —dijo de pronto Ren, interrumpiéndola.

Akechi, quien no parecía que iba a arreglar sus cordones pronto, se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, sin responder.

—Como te dije, lo haré en el instituto, así no incomodo a nadie...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Ren se había acuclillado frente a ella y acercado a su pie izquierdo, tomando los cordones y comenzando a atarlos.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó la joven.

El rostro de Akechi se encendió en menos de un segundo y de inmediato miró a su alrededor, pensando en tener que dar explicaciones a las personas que las observaran extraño. Nadie las veía.

Ren se había tomado la libertad de asegurarse de que el otro zapato también tenía los cordones bien atados, exasperando aún más a la detective. Cuando terminó, levantó la cabeza y la observó desde abajo.

—Me aseguraba de que no tropezaras en frente de todos —comentó con sus ojos fijos en los de la otra joven—. Sería horrible si cayeras y te hicieras una herida, ¿no?

Akechi abrió los ojos, mostrando sorpresa por solo un instante, luego desvió su rostro hacia otro lado para que Ren no la viera.

Ren se levantó y volvió a estar a la misma altura de la otra joven, y entonces notó que Akechi tenía las mejillas y orejas ligeramente rosadas.

Ren se cubrió la boca y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bueno, debo ir yendo ya, sino llegaré tarde a clases —comentó la estudiante.

Akechi, se giró hacia ella y se veía completamente recuperada. Ren frunció los labios levemente, esperaba poder ver el rostro avergonzado de la detective.

"No eres nada divertida", pensó.

—Tienes razón. Yo igual debo llegar al instituto —dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. Nos vemos, Amamiya. Fue un placer hablar contigo —agregó con una sonrisa.

Ren le devolvió la despedida con un solo movimiento de cabeza y pronto Akechi se perdió de su vista, entre el resto de personas.

Ren se llevó una mano al cabello, al mismo lugar en donde Akechi se había acomodado el suyo.

"Me pregunto qué tan suave será...", pensó, antes de seguir su camino hacia el instituto. "Apuesto a que se vería preciosa con un listón".


	2. Mensajería

Disclaimer: Persona 5 pertenece a Atlus.

Comentarios: Historia basada en el tema "notas post-it", del día 9.

* * *

La primera vez que Akechi fue al ático de Leblanc fue debido a una reunión con el resto de los Ladrones Fantasmas. En aquella primera visita se aseguró de observar cada detalle de la habitación y memorizarlo, pues tal vez más adelante esa información podría ser útil para sus planes.

Dentro de las cosas que más llamaron su atención estaban unos stickers de estrellas en el techo (¿era una niña pequeña acaso?), la réplica a escala de la Sky Tower de Asakusa (¿cómo diablos había conseguido eso?) y una especie de diario mural, situado a un lado de la torre. Quería acercarse a observar el diario mural, pero no que sus nuevos compañeros sospecharan de ella, así que se contuvo.

La segunda vez que visitó el ático fue durante una de sus visitas casuales, en la que Ren la invitó a subir para conversar cosas sobre su misión actual. Cuando terminaron con eso, Akechi aprovechó de acercarse a la pared a observar el objeto. El diario mural era de tamaño mediano —como del tamaño de un póster, pero horizontal—, con muchos post-it, recortes y hojas varias pegados a el. Notó que los post-it, de varios colores, tenían escritura a mano.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Ren de pronto, Akechi notó que la chica estaba de pie detrás de ella, y sin darse vuelta a mirarla, contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Es algo simple, pero por algún motivo me llama la atención —respondió llevándose una mano al mentón, como era costumbre cuando analizaba un objeto o situación.

—Fue idea de Ann —comentó la joven—. Pensó que colocar un mural y dejar notas para los demás sería divertido, además de que nos acercaría como equipo.

—Eso… es interesante —mintió, pero no podía decirle la verdad. No ahora.

—Si quieres —comenzó a decir Ren, colocándose a su lado y mirándola de reojo— puedes intentarlo también.

Akechi la observó con sorpresa.

—No sé si debería… —Volvió a mirar hacia el mural— Los demás no estarán de acuerdo.

—Vamos, ahora eres parte del equipo —insistió la joven—. Tal vez esto te pueda ayudar a tener una diferente perspectiva sobre algunas cosas.

—Perspectiva, eh…

Justo en el momento en que desvió sus ojos a la joven, Ren acercó su mano derecha con un lápiz en ella, Akechi, nuevamente sorprendida, sólo pudo agradecerle.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Ren, con una sonrisa.

Akechi se acercó al mural y en un post-it vacío, comenzó a escribir.

Ren despidió a Akechi en la entrada de Leblanc, y cuando subió hasta el ático, se encontró con Morgana observando el diario mural.

—¿Crees en la justicia? —escuchó decir a su compañero.

—¿De qué hablas, Mona? —preguntó la joven.

—Eso es lo que escribió, "¿crees en la justicia?". —Morgana se llevó una pata a la cara y se rascó antes de seguir hablando— Esa chica Akechi… es algo… extraña, ¿no crees?

—No es como que alguno de nosotros sea normal —respondió enseguida Ren, sonriente. Morgana le dedicó una mirada molesta—. Lo siento, lo siento.

—Deberías responderle, de todas formas.

—Sí, debería.

Con lápiz en mano, Ren se acercó al mural y escribió su respuesta.

* * *

—"Deje que se haga justicia, aunque los cielos caigan" —leyó en voz alta Akechi, provocando que Ren, la única otra persona en la habitación, mirara en su dirección—. Es una frase bastante significativa —comentó la joven—. No pensé que alguien aquí la conociera, y mucho menos la citara. Estoy impresionada.

—El equipo puede ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere.

Por un segundo Akechi observó a Ren, luego volvió a mirar el post-it, que estaba ubicado por encima del que había escrito la detective el otro día.

—¿Quién lo escribió?

Ren levantó los hombros— No lo sé. Acabo de verlo ahora.

—Pero si vives aquí...

—Los demás suelen visitarme cuando quieren. Suben y se pasean por mi habitación y la tienda mientras trabajo. No sabría decirte…

Akechi suspiró cansada— Eso es algo descuidado, ¿sabes?

—Oh, pero son mis amigos. Confío en ellos.

—Amigos… —repitió la chica, dirigiendo su mirada hasta el post-it con la respuesta. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a hablar—: ¿Te molesta si escribo otro? —preguntó Akechi dejando una mano al aire, como si estuviera esperando a que le entregaran algo.

—Puedes escribir todos los que quieras —respondió Ren, colocando el lápiz en la mano de la joven.

—Gracias —dijo Akechi, acercándose al mural una vez más.

* * *

—"¿Crees en el destino?" —pronunció Morgana, llamando la atención de Ren, quien estaba recostada en la cama, observando su teléfono—. Tu novia hace preguntas complejas.

—No es mi novia —respondió Ren.

—Pero te gustaría —insistió Morgana.

—En eso… no estás equivocado… —respondió cubriéndose los ojos con el teléfono—. ¡Si que escribe cosas complicadas! —exclamó— Preferiría que fuese algo como: "¿Te gusta alguien?", o "¿quieres salir conmigo?", pero solo sale con sus crisis existenciales.

Morgana la observó con desgana— Que tú hables así de ella…

Ren apuntó al gato con su teléfono— ¡Tú empezaste, no me juzgues ahora!

Mona quiso enrollarse allí mismo y desaparecer.

* * *

—"El destino no reina sin la complicidad secreta del instinto y de… la voluntad" —leyó Akechi, luego bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con pesar.

El prolongado silencio en la detective llamó la atención de la joven.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada, es solo… duele, un poco —agregó en un susurro.

Ren abrió los ojos con sorpresa— No… te oí bien, Akechi. —Se llevó una mano hasta el cuello— ¿Puedes repetirlo?

—Oh, no es nada importante —respondió con una sonrisa—. De alguna manera este intercambio de palabras resultó ser muy entretenido —comentó aún sonriendo, Ren la observó con cautela—. Cada vez que nos citas aquí me pregunto si me habrán respondido lo que escribí.

—Haru dice que es como si nos escribiéramos cartas, y que es una manera refrescante de comunicación, haciendo olvidarnos de los teléfonos —comentó Ren.

—Ella tiene razón. Es… refrescante… Aunque aún me pregunto quién será la persona que me responde. —Akechi se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa. Pronto se dirigió a Ren— ¿Tienes un lápiz a mano?

—Para ti, siempre —respondió entregándoselo.

—Me halagas, líder.

Ren sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y observó como Akechi escribía en un nuevo post-it. Abrió los ojos de par en par al leer la pregunta.

—Creo en el amor —respondió en voz alta.

Akechi tensó sus hombros al escucharla y pronto susurró—: Así que si eras tú…

—Pero también creo en la comunicación y la confianza. ¿Y tú?

—Yo… —dijo Akechi, sin girarse— Yo… creo que… no creo…

—Puedo ayudarte con eso —respondió enseguida la joven, acercándose a Akechi, quien parecía tensarse aún más por cada paso que Ren daba—. ¿Qué… opinas?

—Pides demasiado…

—Entonces… —Ren sintió como su rostro se encendía de vergüenza— Yo puedo darte todo eso, y no necesitas entregarlo de vuelta.

—Eso sería injusto…

—En ese caso… —Ren acortó distancias con la detective, quien se mantenía de espaldas a la estudiante— Tal vez tú podrías… ayudarme con eso… —dijo apoyando su cabeza en la nuca de Akechi.

—Yo… no creo que sea una buena idea —respondió Akechi. Ren iba a decir algo, pero Akechi fue quien habló primero— Pero a tu favor… tus ideas siempre resultan favorablemente, de alguna forma...

Ren sintió como si su corazón se fuese a salir de su pecho de lo rápido que latía.

—Me pregunto si este será el caso…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ren había rodeado la cintura de Akechi con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la joven.

—¡¿Re-Ren…?! —Las mejillas de Akechi se tiñeron de rojo.

—¡Me aseguraré de que resulte favorable! ¡Para todos!

Akechi se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, pero luego respondió—: Si tú lo dices…

Akechi dirigió su mirada hacia el post-it que acababa de escribir. "¿Crees en el amor?", dictaba.

"Me pregunto si esto está bien…", pensó, y luego sintió como el agarre de Ren se apretaba levemente. "No…", cerró los ojos. "Definitivamente me arrepentiré…"


	3. San Valentín

Disclaimer: Persona 5 pertenece a Atlus.

Advertencias: Spoiler implícito.

Comentarios: Historia basada en el tema "¡Ni siquiera hace frío!", del día 10.

El nombre de Akechi lo elegí por el significado del kanji, que puede ser "un niño" (niña en este caso). Además más personas lo han usado en sus fics.

* * *

Para el día de San Valentín habían quedado de juntarse en Ginza después de clases, allí irían a uno de esos locales de sushi carísimos, donde Akechi había logrado conseguirse una reserva, pero cuando la joven ya había llegado al lugar de encuentro, recibió un mensaje de Ren indicándole que había debido irse a casa ya que, al no sentirse bien, sus compañeros de clase la obligaron a volver y además, luego de acostarse, no se sentía capaz de levantarse otra vez.

Akechi suspiró cansada y maldijo su suerte para sus adentros, pero luego de meditarlo un momento decidió dirigirse hasta el departamento de su novia.

Cuando llegó fue Ren quien la recibió en la entrada, envuelta en un chal, de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos lloraban solos y el agua corría de su nariz. A pesar de ello, sonrió al ver a Akechi.

—Ah, Kazuko. Sólo con verte ya me siento mejor...

Akechi se negó con la cabeza.

—Estar levantada solo será peor para ti. Vamos —dijo abriéndose paso al departamento—, mejor entremos sino te enfermarás más.

Akechi hizo a la joven entrar y luego de dejar sus cosas y algunas bolsas en la mesa, la guió hasta su habitación, obligándola a recostarse otra vez.

—¡Pero no quiero dormir...! —reclamó Ren—. Acabas de llegar y no nos hemos visto desde hace más de una semana... Te extraño.

Las mejillas de Akechi enrojecieron, pero no dejó que aquel comentario pasara a través de ella.

—Sólo te estoy pidiendo que descanses. No me iré a ningún lado.

Ren sacó una mano de debajo de las tapas y tomó a Akechi por el brazo.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —preguntó sonriente.

—Prométemelo —insistió Ren, quien tenía un rostro serio.

Akechi le devolvió la mirada, Ren no parecía estar bromeando. Tal vez debido a la fiebre alucinaba o creía cosas que no eran. Akechi no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que con esa actitud parecía una niña pequeña.

Akechi se acercó a ella y, luego de depositar un beso en su frente, dijo—: No me iré a ningún lado. Te lo prometo.

Al sentir los labios de su novia en su frente, Ren cerró los ojos complacida, y pasados unos minutos, finalmente se quedó dormida, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Akechi suspiró cansada. Si su novia era problemática en días normales, resfriada lo era aún más. Aún así, no le molestaba hacerse cargo de ella.

—Aunque si es una pena no poder celebrar San Valentín... —susurró ladeando la cabeza.

Akechi esperaba ansiosa este día, pues sería el primer día de los enamorados que pasarían juntas.

Luego de todos los problemas que debieron vivir y los obstáculos que tuvieron que superar, Ren había vuelto a su ciudad y Akechi la perdió de vista por unos cuantos meses. Después de averiguar su paradero, Akechi apareció frente a ella, disculpándose por todo lo que la había hecho pasar.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Ren la perdonó de inmediato, causando desconfianza en la ex detective. Solo con el tiempo que pasaron juntas después de aquello, Akechi fue ganando más y más confianza, hasta que, para alegría de Ren, Akechi se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos una vez más y le pedirle que salieran juntas.

Ren respondió que sí, por supuesto.

De eso ya habían pasado poco más de seis meses, en los que ambas habían vuelto a Tokyo para entrar a estudiar a la universidad, y a pesar de que vivían cada una por su lado, era habitual que una se quedara en el departamento de la otra más tiempo del apropiado.

—Pero estoy con ella, y eso es lo que importa, ¿no? —habló para sí la joven, luego la observó dormir plácidamente. Akechi frunció el ceño— Ni siquiera está tan frío como para enfermarse... Esto es su culpa por no abrigarse lo suficiente —se quejó, frunciendo sus labios—. Siempre se cree invencible, y aquí está, con la nariz tapada en mocos. Qué gran líder, ah —agregó con ironía.

Akechi siguió quejándose durante unos segundos para finalmente suspirar. Al menos había traído sushi, así que, aún si no podían pasar un buen tiempo en un restaurante, podrían compartir la comida aquí, en su habitación.

—Me debes un San Valentín, ¿si? —comentó Akechi—. El próximo año lo deberás organizar tú, y si no cumples mis expectativas tendrás que pagar una penitencia —sentenció con una sonrisa.

Akechi acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Ren y enredó sus dedos en su cabello suavemente. Sintió como sus mejillas acumulaban calidez.

—Estaré esperando...


	4. Cómplices

Disclaimer: Persona 5 pertenece a Atlus.

Advertencias: Spoiler implícito.

Comentarios: Historia basada en el tema "Se necesitan dos para bailar tango", del día 11.

* * *

Ren sabía sobre Akechi, y Akechi sospechaba que Ren sabía sobre ella, pero ninguna de las dos hacía comentario al respecto, no cuando estaban en presencia del resto del equipo, ni siquiera cuando estaban solas. Aún así, Ren seguía pidiendo a Akechi que pasara más tiempo con ella, y Akechi concedía, quedándose en Leblanc hasta después del cierre, incluso hasta el día siguiente, algunas veces.

Ren no le había contado nada de esto al grupo, sólo Morgana lo sabía porque vivía con ella, al igual que Sojiro, quien sospechaba cuando Akechi se retiraba del café temprano en la mañana, dedicándole un respetuoso saludo.

Morgana intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Ren, pero ésta se hacía la desentendida y simplemente cambiaba el tema, o de primeras decidía ignorar a su compañero. Morgana lo intentó muchas veces, incluso amenazándola con contarle al resto, pero aún así Ren no cedió, y finalmente fue Morgana quien lo hizo, dejándola ser y sin jamás revelar su extraño gusto por el peligro.

Ella lo sabía, Akechi también lo sabía, pero ninguna quería decirlo en voz alta, pues si mantenían sus labios sellados, si lo mantenían en secreto, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podrían disfrutar de este engaño hasta el último momento. Después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y ambas, aunque realistas, alimentaban sus corazones con aquella palabra cada día, cada minuto y segundo que compartían.


	5. Cumpleaños

Disclaimer: Persona 5 pertenece a Atlus.

Comentarios: Historia basada en el tema "Bombas de baño", del día 12.

* * *

Pronto Ren estaría de cumpleaños, así que el equipo decidió hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en Leblanc; aquel día, Akechi sería la encargada de distraerla durante una o dos horas y el resto se encargaría de comprar y preparar la fiesta.

Ren se extrañó al ver a una pequeña multitud de personas en la salida del instituto. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que tal vez algún famoso pasaba por el lugar y fue atrapado por los jóvenes. Al pensar en ello, la curiosidad le picó y se acercó a mirar de quien se trataba.

Casi se ahoga al ver que se trataba de Akechi, a quien algunos la aclamaban por su atractivo y otros reprochaban por su actitud en contra de los Ladrones Fantasmas, en todo caso, fuesen halagos o críticas, se veía a millas que la joven estaba incómoda. Ren no dudó ni un segundo en colarse entre las personas y, cuando estaba cerca de la joven y ambas hicieron contacto visual, se acercó a ella rápidamente y, agarrándola de una mano, arrastrarla por el primer callejón que encontró, perdiéndose entre las calles de Aoyama.

Luego de correr lo suficiente, ambas se detuvieron y descansaron apoyándose en la pared, aún en los callejones, sólo por si acaso.

—Gracias por... ayudarme —dijo Akechi entre jadeos.

—No hay problema... —respondió Ren—. Es lo que una novia haría —agregó.

Como si el rostro de Akechi no estuviera lo suficientemente rojo debido al ejercicio de recién, con el comentario de Ren terminó por colorearse entero.

—Detente...

Ren rió divertida.

—Oh, pero estaba tan emocionada de verte en la entrada —dijo juntando sus manos, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal—. ¡Es casi como un manga! Donde la novia de otra escuela viene a buscar a su enamorada.

—¡Si-silencio...! —exclamó Akechi, aún más avergonzada.

Ren se acercó a su novia, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, acercándose hasta una distancia peligrosa.

—Estoy tan feliz, Akechi —susurró la joven, sonriendo.

Akechi había apoyado sus manos en la cintura de la chica. No estaba de acuerdo con las demostraciones públicas de amor, pero estaban en un solitario callejón olvidado en la gran ciudad, podía ser una excepción, ¿no?

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche ambas aparecieron en Leblanc, sorprendiéndose por el repentino saludo de todos.

Ren le agradeció a todos por la sorpresa y, con la sonrisa pegada en su rostro, disfrutó de la velada con sus amigos.

Pasado un rato, Futaba sugirió abrir los regalos que todos le habían traído a la joven, a lo que todos accedieron.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de Ren, quien estaba sentada en una de las mesas del café. Fue abriendo regalo por regalo, pasando por el buzo de entrenamiento de Ryuji —con una invitación al gimnasio otra vez— hasta los granos de un café —de procedencia desconocida— por parte de Haru.

Cuando Ren abrió el regalo de Akechi, todos se sorprendieron gratamente, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Debo admitir que bombas de baño son un muy buen regalo —dijo Ann—. Yo las amarías, pero Ren...

—No hay bañera en Leblanc —comentó Futaba, ajustándose los lentes—, y usarlas en los baños de enfrente podría ser peligroso, divertido, pero peligroso.

Con cada comentario que hacían Akechi parecía cada vez más desanimada. Ren lo notó y quiso hacer algo al respecto.

—¡No te preocupes Akechi! —exclamó Ren con ánimo— Les encontraré un uso.

El resto, al notar que sus comentarios no habían sido los más apropiados, atinaron a disculparse rápidamente. Akechi, como respuesta, solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa y asentir.

Más tarde la fiesta finalizó, así que todos se retiraron del café. Akechi fue la última en hacerlo, a pedido de Ren.

—De verdad me gustó tu regalo. Muchas gracias —comentó Ren, tomando de una mano a Akechi.

—¿Incluso si es inútil?

Ren frunció el ceño.

—No es inútil. Sólo es... uh, inoportuno, creo.

Akechi suspiró, pero pronto sonrió, confundiendo a Ren.

—La verdad, mi regalo venía en dos partes —dijo la joven detective.

—¿Dos?

—Sí, dos —enfatizó la chica.

Akechi levantó su índice izquierdo.

—La primera parte eran las bombas de baño. —La joven levantó el dedo medio de la misma mano— La segunda parte es... una invitación a mi departamento.

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron de sorpresa.

—Allí podrás usar mi baño a gusto, si quieres.

Las mejillas de Ren se encendieron al instante. Su mente parecía trabajar a la velocidad de la luz.

—E-en tu baño... —comenzó a decir, algo tímida—, ¿hay... espacio para dos?

—Si nos juntamos bien, sí, habrá espacio.

Ren no pudo contener más la sonrisa y saltó a abrazar a Akechi, quien logró mantenerse en su lugar a pesar de la fuerza.

—Eres. La. Mejor. Novia —enfatizó Ren. Akechi sonrió.

—Hago lo que puedo —dijo Akechi.

—¿Podemos ir ahora? —preguntó Ren.

—Mañana tenemos clases. No sería prudente... —respondió la joven, pensativa.

Ren frunció los labios, haciendo un puchero. Akechi sonrió divertida.

—Mañana es sábado, si quieres puedo pasar por ti a Shujin y de ahí nos vamos a mi departamento, ¿qué dices?

Ren sólo pudo asentir rápidamente. Ese era un plan que le agradaba.

—Esperaré ansiosa a mañana —dijo sonriente.


	6. Desesperanza

Disclaimer: Persona 5 pertenece a Atlus.

Advertencia: Spoiler implícito.

Comentarios: Historia basada en el tema del día 13: "Rosas".

* * *

Fue por coincidencia que Akechi se enteró de que Ren trabajaba como florista en el mall subterráneo de Shibuya. Pues un día, mientras pasaba a comprar algunos bocadillos al minimarket, vio a la joven desde lejos. Con una sonrisa divertida decidió que iría a importunar a la chica, no es que le agradara particularmente, pero así ganaría su confianza más fácilmente, acorde a sus planes. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, la joven la reconoció y Akechi la saludó batiendo su mano. Para su satisfacción, Ren parecía sorprendida.

—¡Akechi...! —exclamó mientras salía de la tienda y se acercaba a ella.

—Buenas noches, Ren —saludó la detective—. Es una sorpresa ver que trabajas aquí —comentó, llevándose una mano hasta la boca—. En especial considerando que trabajas en Leblanc también. Eres una joven ejemplar.

Las mejillas de Ren se colorearon intensamente, provocando una sonrisa en Akechi. Ren, para evitar la vergüenza, miró hacia otro lado y se concentró en su cabello.

—No esperaba... encontrarte aquí... —comentó Ren mientras jugueteaba con las puntas de su pelo.

—Ciertamente yo tampoco —dijo Akechi—, pero es una agradable sorpresa.

Ren sonrió tímidamente.

—Sí, muy agradable, la verdad...

Esta vez fue Akechi quien se sorprendió. Ren, quien solía actuar tan indiferente todo el tiempo, ésta vez parecía reaccionar a cada comentario que hacía. Aunque no era una sensación desagradable.

—Bu-bueno, yo solo pasé a saludar —dijo Akechi, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Ya es tarde y debo volver a mi departamento —agregó mientras miraba la pantalla.

—Entiendo —respondió Ren, de pronto, abrió los ojos y sonrió—. Oh, Akechi, espera un momento.

—¿Si...?

Rápidamente Ren entró a la tienda otra vez, donde buscó con la mirada rápidamente hasta que se detuvo y tomó una flor. De vuelta con Akechi, se acercó a ella y colocó una rosa rosada entre sus manos. Akechi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Esto es para ti —comentó Ren, apretando las manos de la joven—. Es un regalo, así que no te preocupes por el dinero.

Akechi pestañeó unas cuantas veces, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Para... mí?

No estaba acostumbrada a recibir obsequios.

—Sí, con mis deseos para ti.

Akechi intercalaba su mirada entre la flor, sus manos y el rostro de la joven, algo incómoda— Me disculpas, pero no soy muy ilustrada en el lenguaje de las flores...

Ren sonrió cálidamente.

—Una rosa rosa, valga la redundancia —dijo para luego reír brevemente—, significa felicidad, a menudo, también confianza.

Akechi estaba abrumada, no recordaba la última vez que le habían algo así, algo honesto. O que parecía ser honesto.

Sintió algo romperse en su interior, más de lo que ya estaba y una brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Muchas gracias, Amamiya.

Ren le sonrió de vuelta, asintiendo.

—Esto significa mucho para mí viniendo de ti. Gracias de nuevo.

—Cuando quieras.

Ambas se dedicaron una última sonrisa y pronto Akechi se alejaba de la tienda. Durante aquel corto camino fue observando la flor, aspirando su aroma a cada paso, jugando con ella. Cuando giró por el pasillo que la llevaría al andén, sabiendo que estaba fuera de la vista de Ren, botó la flor en el basurero más cercano.


	7. Acabado

Disclaimer: Persona 5 pertenece a Atlus.

Advertencia: Spoiler de los últimos meses del juego.

Comentarios: Historia basada en el tema del día 14: "El curso del amor verdadero nunca funcionó sin problemas" -William Shakespeare.

* * *

Ella no creía en el amor. Y por supuesto que no lo haría, después de tantas decepciones en su corta vida, le era imposible creer que algo tan hermoso e incondicional podría existir. Ni su madre ni padre fueron capaces de demostrar algo así por ella, mucho menos lo haría un extraño.

Eso es lo que pensaba. Y lo único en lo que creía.

Cuando conoció a Ren en el estudio de televisión la consideró atrayente, sus ojos oscuros y su sonrisa cínica le llamaron la atención. Con el tiempo la consideró interesante, pues siempre le ofrecía un punto de vista diferente al suyo, fomentando su capacidad de análisis. Cuando ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, la consideró amable, fascinante, altruista y mil adjetivos más, completamente cautivada por su encanto.

Aún así, no podía permitírselo, por lo que enterró sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser.

Durante el festival escolar, después de que Akechi los expusiera y antes de que se retirara, Ren la alcanzó en el vestíbulo, donde le pidió que la acompañara a dar una vuelta por el instituto. Akechi aceptó y luego de un breve recorrido, ambas terminaron en la azotea. Allí, para la sorpresa de Akechi, Ren le confesó sus sentimientos y la invitó a salir.

Fue una experiencia nueva para ella, en muchos sentidos.

Comenzaron a salir en secreto del resto del grupo a petición de Akechi, pues ella pensaba que su recibimiento sería aún peor si se enteraban de que ahora era la novia de la líder. Por el contrario, Ren insistía en que todo estaría bien y que estaba segura de que los demás respetarían su decisión. Aún así nadie más lo supo, a excepción de Morgana, quien vivía con ella, y tal vez Futaba, pues Ren estaba segura de que debía espiar sus conversaciones en el café.

Pese a sus reservas, Akechi disfrutó de aquel mes siendo la novia de Ren. Ser capaz de compartir el día, o incluso un momento, juntas, haciendo o no algo, era revitalizador. Simplemente estar con ella la hacía sentir mejor. La hacía olvidarse de lo que se venía, y, por ese mes, se atrevería a decir que estuvo lo más cerca de la felicidad que había estado jamás.

Pero como todo lo que empieza tiene su fin, el de su relación llegó pronto cuando completaron el palacio de la Niijima mayor y Akechi debió llevar a cabo la traición hacia el equipo, asesinando a su líder.

Por un segundo dudó. Por otro varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, desenlaces positivos, desenlaces negativos, desenlaces realistas, y cuando se enteró, la bala ya había atravesado el cráneo de su novia.

La culpa la invadió, pero no la controló. Entonces, dejó la habitación.

* * *

Cuando se encontraron en el cuarto de máquinas tuvo el impulso de correr hacia ella, abrazarla y rogar que la perdonara, pero incluso una asesina como ella tenía su orgullo y ambiciones y no dejaría que nadie se entrometiera en eso, ni siquiera la persona que más quiso en su vida, y probablemente la única que la quiso de vuelta.

El destino era desgraciado, y el amor, aún más.


End file.
